Hunter
Hunter '(Russo: 'Хантер, literalmente "Hanter") é um experiente Ranger e velho amigo de Sukhoi, possivelmente uma amizade pré-guerra. Uma peça chave da história, ele confiou a Artyom a missão de salvar todo o metrô de Moscou. Resumo Como um Ranger, Hunter é de alto escalão (high-ranking) e um dos melhores que a Ordem tem a oferecer, sendo confiável o suficiente para atravessar a superfície sozinho com equipamento pesado. Hunter vive pelo seu codex: "Se é hostil, você mata!". Ele apoia veementemente as tentativas de combater as ameaças que podem destruir todo o metrô. Quando os Dark Ones começam a atacar Exhibition, ele viaja para a estação. Ele parece ser bem conhecido em VDNKh e por Artyom, a quem ele entrega um cartão-postal com a Estátua da Liberdade após a sua chegada na estação. Sua chegada dá início ao enredo do livro e do vídeo game. Ao fim do nível de seu título, ele vai a atrás dos Dark Ones que atacaram a estação. Ele diz a Artyom que se ele não voltar pela manhã, Artyom deve levar sua Dog Tag Ranger para Miller em Polis e reportar a atual situação em Exhibition. Ele não retorna, e assim a jornada de Artyom começa. No Jogo O destino de Hunter atualmente não está claro na série de jogos. Ele pode ter sido morto ou levado pelos Dark Ones como é visto por Artyom no jogo mental dos Dark Ones em Ethereal. No entanto, isso é apenas especulação. Em Metro: Last Light, Khan menciona que Hunter está M.I.A (Desaparecido em Combate), provavelmente porque nenhum corpo foi encontrado. É provável que Hunter tenha sobrevivido na continuidade do jogo, já que ele é um dos protagonistas do Metro 2034 (livro). Visões de Artyom Hunter é visto algumas vezes nas visões de Artyom, assim pode ser entendido que Artyom vê Hunter como seu mentor. Ele pode ser visto eliminando um Dark One que o empurra para baixo, durante a missão Chase, depois que Artyom colide com seu fantasma. Isso significa que Hunter provavelmente o matou ao entrar/sair da Exhibition, e está infinitamente revivendo seus últimos momentos. Sendo um fantasma e ainda tendo a capacidade de criar visões telepáticas para Artyom mostra o quão poderosas são as habilidades telepáticas dos Dark Ones, capazes de ainda estar conscientes e projetar-se em visões, mesmo quando mortos e no limbo. Perto do final do jogo, Artyom está correndo pelo Ethereal aprisionado pelos Dark Ones, ele então escuta a voz de Hunter e corre em sua direção. Quando ele alcança Hunter, ele cai, assim que se vira uma luz muito brilhante ilumina seu rosto, então Hunter emerge da luz e diz: "Se é hostil, você mata!", ''e joga um revolver para Artyom. Artyom usa o revolver para eliminar o Dark One Base Militar Há um esconderijo Ranger em um edifício em ruínas em Dead City 1, acima de uma loja de retrosaria, à direita das escadas que levam a Dead City 2, que aparentemente era frequentado por Hunter e outros rangers. Embora esta área não seja adequada para ficar por um longo período de tempo pois é exposta à superfície forçando seus usuários a usarem uma máscara de gás para sobreviver. Há um toca-fitas na mesa que tem uma mensagem gravada. Esta fita foi gravada aproximadamente alguns dias antes da invasão dos Dark Ones, enquanto Hunter e possivelmente outros Rangers, por causa de sua transmissão, estavam indo para Exhibition em resposta aos freqüentes ataques dos Dark Ones. ''"Red, peguei o equipamento pesado e fui à norte para a Exposição. Eles estão tendo grandes problemas com nossos velhos amigos. Se eu não voltar em alguns dias, reúna nosso pessoal e diga ao Coronel. Boa sorte." Escute a citação: noicon A mensagem só pode ser reproduzida uma vez. Ativando o gravador novamente tocará uma música conhecida como 'Market'. Aparições Hunter aparece nos seguintes níveis (nos níveis após 'Hunter' ele apenas aparece em visões de Artyom): * Hunter * Chase * Ethereal Ele é apenas mencionado no Metro: Last Light e Metro Exodus. Na Série de Livros Hunter é descrito como um homem-urso. Também é notado que ele tem instintos animais, não precisa de muita luz e tem ótima audição. Metro 2033 A primeira vez que Artyom se encontra com Hunter é quando ele retorna de guarda. Ele então vê Hunter novamente enquanto este fala com Sukhoi sobre o destino do metrô. Mais tarde naquele dia Hunter pede a Artyom para encontrá-lo perto de sua tenda e oferece ao jovem uma troca de segredos. Artyom conta para Hunter sobre sua expedição de infância à superfície e seus resultados. Então Hunter procura fechar a barreira e vai atrás dos Dark Ones que atacaram a estação. Depois de não retornar ele é considerado desaparecido, e Artyom começa sua jornada para Polis à pedido de Hunter. Metro 2034 O encontro com os Dark Ones o "quebraram" ao revelarem à ele sua verdadeira natureza: Quão selvagem e podre ele sempre fora como humano e como ele usava sua posição como Ranger para saciar sua sede por sangue. Infelizmente ao mostrarem para Hunter o seu "verdadeiro reflexo", os Dark Ones despertaram o mal dentro dele, Hunter não conseguiu vencer esse mal que acabou por começar a consumi-lo. Ele fugiu deles e evitou as pessoas, sentindo remorso e medo de seu novo eu. Hunter também começou a se auto-mutilar como uma forma de punição por quem ele havia sido e se tornara. O ex-ranger aparece um ano depois, na Estação Sevastopolskaya onde assumiu o papel de brigadeiro - a partir desse momento ele é chamado assim pelos outros. Hunter se distingue por seu anormal desejo de violência e sangue aliado ao seu rosto marcado de cicatrizes. Ele mal fala e é impossível argumentar com ele - uma vez que ele foca em uma tarefa, ele faz de tudo para completá-la. No momento em que a Estação Sevastopolskaya é posta em um perigo desconhecido, ele se coloca a resolver o problema da estação junto com Homer e Ahmed, há quem ele escolhe como seus ajudantes. Logo, Ahmed é morto por um monstruoso mutante na estação de Nagornaya. Não muito depois, Hunter e Homer chegam à Estação Tulskaya para descobrir que todas as caravanas estão presas devido a uma doença desconhecida - uma combinação de peste e raiva. Hunter, sem outra escolha, decide ir a Polis para conseguir reforço e lança-chamas para aniquilar toda a estação - novamente arrastando Homer. Depois de testemunhar uma inundação da Estação Tulska, ele volta para Sevastopolskaya, onde, mais uma vez, assume o papel de brigadeiro. Vale a pena notar que ao longo do livro Metro 2034, Hunter desenvolve um relacionamento interessante e incomum com uma personagem muito mais jovem chamada Sasha. Enquanto a menina desenvolve sentimentos pelo frio Ranger, que se tornou uma escura e quebrada casca de seu antigo eu, Hunter falha em retornar um sentimento do mesmo tipo. Isso continua ao longo da história do livro, com apenas algumas exceções onde Hunter mostra emoções humanas. Perto do final do livro, durante a morte de Sasha, o ex-ranger finalmente revela que ele começou a sentir emoções semelhantes de (incomum) "amor" em relação a sua companheira, gritando para para ela que "precisa" dela. No entanto, é tarde demais e Sasha está prestes a morrer. Metro 2035 É mencionado que Hunter está vivo no decorrer dos eventos que acontecem em Metro 2035, mas ele não desempenha nenhum papel em sua historia. Trivialidades * No livro e no jogo de tabuleiro, Hunter é descrito como sendo careca, no entanto, no jogo ele tem cabelo curto (como visto no Ethereal). * No livro, por duas vezes é mencionado que Hunter usava um longo casaco marrom (possivelmente até o tornozelo), mas no jogo ele não tem um. * Também é mencionado no livro que ele tem uma uma pistola automática Stechkin com silenciador, stock e mira a laser. * Ele afirma que seu nome não é importante, mas que Artyom pode chamá-lo de "The Hunter", uma alusão a sua profissão. * Segundo Anna, Khan, Artyom e Miller; Hunter era o melhor Ranger. No Jogo * Como exatamente ele consegue carregar seu equipamento pesado para VDNKh através da superfície é desconhecido, embora ele possa ser um indivíduo muito habilidoso ou sortudo. Quando ele chega em VDNKh está carregando uma mochila grande, possivelmente contendo o equipamento pesado em questão. ** Supostamente, ele esquece a mochila na entrada da estação VDNKh, depois de defende-la. * A julgar pela sua plaqueta Ranger, é possível que Hunter tenha sido membro de uma unidade de forças especiais antes do holocausto nuclear. ** Está escrito em cirílico na plaqueta de Hunter "СПАРТА" que significa "SPARTA". * Ele se refere aos Nosalises como "Lixo do Túnel". * Hunter aparece durante o nível Ethereal sem seu elmo. * "Red" na gravação de Hunter é ou uma referencia a Redrick "Red" Schuhart, um Stalker de Roadside Picnic ou ao Ranger Krasnov ("Red). * Ele é mencionado por Khan no começo de Metro Last Light. * Hunter novamente é mencionado por Anna no início do nível Undercity e mais uma vez na introdução do nível "Anna" do Chronicles Pack. ** A partir de seu diálogo, fica claro que Anna admirava e respeitava Hunter, que pode ter sido seu mentor. * Muitos fãs acreditavam que Hunter era o misterioso prisioneiro do trem nazista mencionado durante os trailers originais do Metro: Last Light. No entanto, logo foi revelado que era um bebê Dark One. Na Série de Livros Metro 2033 * No livro, Hunter não dá a Artyom sua plaqueta Ranger, mas sim uma "cápsula de metal feita de um cartucho de metralhadora" que continha em seu interior uma mensagem escrita em papel. * No livro, Hunter dá a Artyom um cartucho gasto de um fuzil AK, originalmente dado a ele por Miller. Mais tarde, Miller dá um cartucho semelhante para Oleg em Kievskaya. Metro 2034 * Sasha se apaixonou por Hunter, seu relacionamento único foi a base para o livro de Homer. * O ex-ranger acredita que Homer é a chave para sua sanidade perdida, pois o homem parece lembrá-lo de uma parte de si mesmo que ele perdeu, durante seu encontro com os Dark Ones. * O confronto de Hunter com os Dark Ones teve um efeito profundo em sua mente. Ele desenvolveu um grande ódio por eles. Galeria Bildota_0003.jpg|Hunter no Metro 2033 beta Hunter in the beginning of metro 2033.png|Hunter na porta de Exhibition (VDNKh) z7574654X,Metro-2033.jpg MLL HunterDogTag.jpg|Hunters Dog Tag e Cartão Postal de NYC visto no inicio de Metro Last Light Hunter_Vision1_M2033.jpg|Hunter aparecendo em um sonho de Artyom's 20181026202642_1.jpg|Hunter na porta de VDNKh 20181026203146_1.jpg|Hunter entrega sua plaqueta (Dog Tag) para Artyom Categoria:Metro 2033 Categoria:Metro 2034 Categoria:Metro 2035 Categoria:Metro 2033 Video Game Categoria:Spartan Rangers Categoria:Personagens